Handtücher
by Angel de la Luna
Summary: oder: Warum man an Verlegenheit sterben kann. - Ein Abendspaziergang zum Quidditchstadion wird Katie zum Verhängnis, dabei ist sie vollkommen unschuldig an der seltsamen Entwicklung der Ereignisse. Katie. Roger. Ein Handtuch... ein kleines Handtuch.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Alles, was ich hier produziert habe, ist nur zum Spaß.

A/N: Wie ich schon im meinem Profil angesprochen habe, ist dieser Oneshot ein Ergebnis der ständigen Inspiration im Rumtreiberinnen-Forum - das infame Handtuch. Meine Mit-Rumtreiberin KitKat2006 hat ebenfalls mit Handtüchern rumgespielt und ich empfehle allen, ihr Profil zu besuchen und ihren Oneshot zu lesen, der das Thema noch viel interessanter gestaltet. Und wer weiß, vielleicht schreibt sie ja noch mehr Oneshots mit Handtüchern, wenn ihr sie ein bisschen durch Kommentare motiviert...

Wer Informationen bezüglich meiner momentanen Einstellung zum HP-Fandom haben möchte, der kann auf mein Profil schauen, das ich vor kurzem aktualisiert habe, damit es den neuen Entwicklungen entspricht.

* * *

**Handtücher**

_Heiliger Hippogreif!_

Mit klopfendem Herzen wirbelte Katie herum und presste sich gegen die Mauer, sodass nicht eines ihrer blonden Haare mehr um die Ecke spitzte. Ihre Wangen waren flammend rot und ihr Atem ging nur keuchend. Als sie das Kinn auf die Brust sinken ließ und zittrig einatmete, konnte sie sogar _sehen_, wie ihr Herz gegen ihre Rippen hämmerte.

_Oh Gott..._

Sie würde sterben. Ganz sicher. Sie würde jeden Moment einen Herzinfarkt erleiden und tot umkippen. Oder vielleicht würde sie auch an einem Hitzschlag sterben, was ihr gar nicht so abwegig erschient angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihr Gesicht mindestens sechzig Grad warm war. Oder sie schmolz einfach zu einer Pfütze. Ja. Das schien die wahrscheinlichste Möglichkeit.

Als schwarze Punkte vor ihren Augen zu tanzen begannen, erinnerte sie sich daran, dass atmen eine ganz gute Idee war. Also öffnete sie den Mund und schnappte nach Luft. Als ihr wieder einfiel, was sie gerade gesehen hatte, vergrub sie mit einem Stöhnen das Gesicht in den Händen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Roger Davies, der knallharte Kapitän der Ravenclaw-Quidditch-Mannschaft, splitterfasernackt bis auf ein Handtuch, das er sich um die Hüften geschlungen hatte. Merlin, ihr war so warm. Ein kleines Handtuch. Ein schon recht fadenscheiniges Handtuch.

_Oh __**Gott**__…!!_

Wie sollte sie ihm jemals wieder in die Augen sehen? Wie sollte sie jemals wieder mit ihm reden können, ohne vor Verlegenheit zu sterben? Als ihr ein weiterer Gedanke kam, riss sie die Augen auf, nur um sie dann mit einem weiteren Stöhnen wieder fest zuzukneifen. Wie würde sie jemals wieder gegen ihn _Quidditch_ spielen können, ohne jedes Mal vom Besen zu fallen oder den Quaffel zu verlieren, sobald sie ihn auch nur vorüberfliegen sah? Von Zweikämpfen ganz zu schweigen…

Okay. Ihr Leben war offiziell vorüber. Sobald sie Angelina sagen müsste, dass sie nicht mehr im Team spielen könne und sie sie nach dem Warum fragen (brüllen) würde und sie ihr antworten würde, dass es daran läge, dass sie den Kapitän der Ravenclaws praktisch nackt gesehen habe und nun nicht mehr in der Lage sei, ihre hormonellen Schübe zu unterdrücken. Dass sie ganz bestimmt etwas sehr Peinliches tun würde, wenn sie sich das nächste Mal mit ihm konfrontiert sähe und dass sie das dem Team, besonders ihr, Angelina, nicht antun wolle. Und dann wäre der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem ihr junges Leben sein Ende fände.

Durch Strangulation. Oder durch Avada Kedavra. Oder durch einfaches Sterben vor unglaublicher Verlegenheit.

Katie war sich ganz sicher, dass das möglich war – so wie sie sich gerade fühlte, war es unmöglich, dass es _nicht_ möglich war.

Leise wimmernd rutschte sie an der Mauer hinab, bis sie mit dem Hintern auf weiches Gras stieß und ihre Hände an ihre Knie pressen konnte. Sie hatte doch nur ein bisschen das Quidditchstadion am späten Abend genießen wollen, wo es Anfang November schon dunkel wurde und man die Sterne besonders gut sehen konnte, genau wie das wunderschön erleuchtete Schloss. Wie hätte sie ahnen können, dass die Ravenclaws gerade ihr Training beendet hatten? Und es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie gerade in dem Moment um die Ecke des einen Tunnels gebogen war, als einer der Treiber die Tür öffnete. Und erst Recht war es nicht ihre Schuld, dass Roger Davies gerade in diesem Moment nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet in der hell erleuchteten Kabine an eben jener Tür vorbeispaziert war.

Nein, das alles war nicht im Geringsten Katies Schuld. Wieso war sie dann diejenige, die darunter leiden musste? Sie schlug ihre Stirn gegen ihre Knie und versuchte vergeblich, die unwillentlich gesehene Szene aus ihrem Kopf zu kriegen.

Als sich Schritte näherten, erstarrte sie, den Kopf noch immer fest in ihre Hände und diese gegen ihre Knie gepresst und ihr Herzschlag begann, in ihren Ohren zu dröhnen. _Oh, bitte, bitte, lass mich nicht gefunden werden, lass mich nicht gefunden werden…_

Ein leises Pfeifen ertönte, als die Schritte in die Nähe des Tunnels kamen und ihr Klang wurde hallend, als die Person unter die Überdachung trat. Dort war es fast stockfinster und Katie hoffte inständig, dass der Spieler sie nicht sehen würde, solange sie sich nicht durch eine Bewegung oder einen Laut verriet, und dass er (bitte, _bitte_) nicht über sie stolpern würde.

Aber nach ihrer unverdienten Pechsträhne heute, schien das Glück Erbarmen mit ihr zu haben, denn der Ravenclaw ging ahnungslos an ihr vorüber und verschwand in Richtung Schloss. Sie atmete erleichtert auf und hob den Kopf, sodass die frische, kühle Novemberluft wieder ohne Hindernis in ihre Lungen strömen konnte. Ihre Wangen brannte noch immer und ihr war so warm, dass sie den kalten Boden unter ihrem Po gar nicht wahrnahm.

Das ungebetene Bild vom Kapitän der Adler ließ sich einfach nicht aus ihrem Kopf verscheuchen und jedes Mal, wenn sie daran dachte, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber jetzt verhalten sollte, war sie nahe am Rande von Hyperventilation. Was nicht gerade half, ihre Panik einzudämmen. Sie spitzte die Lippen und blies die Luft in langen Strömen aus, als würde sie eine Kerze auslöschen wollen. Genau, so ist's richtig, Katie. Einatmen. Langsam auspusten. Einatmen. Langsam auspusten… Roger Davies im Handt– sie verschluckte sich um ein Haar an ihrer eigenen Spucke.

„Alles klar?"

_Oh Merlin_… Katie hob langsam den Kopf und bekam einen Hustenanfall.

Roger Davies ging neben ihr in die Hocke und klopfte ihr auf den Teil des Rückens, den er erreichen konnte, ihre Schulter. Während sie schon die letzten Momente ihres Lebens vorüberziehen sah und sich gedanklich von Freunden und Familie verabschiedete, legte Roger den Kopf schief und kniff die Augen zusammen, um in der Dunkelheit des Tunnels besser sehen zu können. Stille. Dann… „Bell? Katie Bell?"

Besagte Katie Bell hielt es für schlauer, einen weiteren Hustenanfall zu bekommen, um sich eine kompromittierende Antwort zu ersparen.

„Was machst du hier draußen?", fragte der Kapitän, während er ihr weiter auf die Schulter klopfte. „Bist du krank? Vielleicht solltest du in den Krankenflügel gehen."

„Ich-" Ihr Zunge verweigerte den Dienst, während ihr Gehirn auf Hochtouren lief und ihr immer wieder die Szene abspielte, deren unfreiwillige Zeugin sie gerade geworden war. „Es… geht schon", brachte sie schließlich schwächlich heraus und hoffte, dass er sich davon überzeugen ließ. _Bitte, lass ihn so von sich selbst eingenommen sein, dass er froh ist, von hier wegzukommen. Bitte, bitte, lass ihn ein narzisstischer Idiot sein…_

Natürlich war er das nicht. Er hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, dann stand er unvermittelt auf und streckte ihr die Hand hin. Katie starrte verständnislos auf seine Finger, bevor sie verwirrt zu ihm aufsah. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. „Komm schon, Katie. Oder willst du hier weiter rumsitzen und dir den Hintern abfrieren?"

Da seine Worte irgendwie einleuchtend und überzeugend waren, legte sie ihre Hand auf seine und bevor sie sich's versah, hatte er sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck hochgezogen. Sie klopfte sich den Umhang ab, während sie krampfhaft überlegte, was zur Hölle sie jetzt machen sollte. Verspätet fiel ihr ein, dass sie sich noch nicht bedankt hatte, aber Roger schien auch nicht drauf zu warten, denn er war bereits ein paar Schritte Richtung Schloss gegangen, wartete jetzt aber auf sie.

Katie beeilte sich aufzuholen und murmelte ein Dankeschön, wobei sie sich nicht sicher war, ob er es überhaupt registriert hatte.

„Was machst du so spät noch hier draußen, Katie? Warst du spionieren?", fragte er grinsend und sie stolperte vor Schreck. Falsche Frage, ganz falsche Frage. Er nahm stützend ihren Arm und sofort war das Blut in ihren Wangen wieder da. Zu allem Überfluss kamen sie jetzt raus auf den vom Mond hell erleuchteten Weg zum Schloss, sodass das Ausmaß ihrer Verlegenheit sicher noch vom Astronomieturm aus sichtbar war. Sie war so etwas wie ein menschlicher Hundsstern.

Es half nicht, dass sie sein freundliches Grinsen aus nächster Nähe und in aller Deutlichkeit sehen konnte, sobald sie den Kopf hob. „Ähm," sagte sie und versuchte sich ein wenig Zeit zu kaufen. Es spukten ihr nicht nur noch immer Bilder vom spärlich bekleideten Roger durch den Kopf, sondern zudem verwirrte es sie auch noch, dass er sie mit Vornamen ansprach. Keiner ihrer männlichen Bekannten tat das, wenn sie nicht gerade das Gefühl hatten, besonders feinfühlig erscheinen zu müssen. Normalerweise war sie immer „Bell".

„Ich wollte nur…", setzte sie an, brach dann aber ab. Nur was? Merlin, wieso arbeitete ihr Gehirn nicht richtig? „Frische Luft schnappen," beendete sie den Satz lahm und versuchte, tief durchzuatmen. Vielleicht brauchte ihr Gehirn einfach nur mehr Sauerstoff. Genau. Daran musste es liegen. Sauerstoffmangel.

„Hast du Probleme mit deinem Kreislauf?", fragte Roger ernst, und es war keine Spur von einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, höchstens Besorgnis. Leider machte ihn das auch nicht unattraktiver.

„… ja?", antwortete Katie vorsichtig. Was sollte sie ihm sonst antworten? Nein, ich habe dich nur rein zufällig nackt gesehen und musste mich erst mal hinsetzen? Normalerweise nicht, nur als ich deine Oberarme gesehen habe, hatte ich plötzlich Atemnot?

Er sah sie aus dunkelblauen Augen an. „Du solltest das nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen, sonst fällst du noch irgendwann vom Besen."

Würde sie sowieso, wenn sie das nächste Mal gegen ihn spielen musste und er auf zwei Meter an sie ran kam. „Äh, ja. Ich meine, nein, ich passe auf."

„Ich würde dich aber im Krankenflügel besuchen kommen, auch wenn dein Captain mich da nicht haben wollen würde." Roger lächelte wieder und sofort fühlte Katie sich etwas wohler, auch wenn sie ein paar Schuldgefühle hatte, weil sie ihn so angelogen hatte. Aber es war entweder das oder ein verfrühter Tod durch Verlegenheit und Organsterben, weil alles Blut in ihren Wangen war und nicht dort, wo es hingehörte. „Das wäre nett."

„Macht dir irgendwas zu schaffen?", fragte Roger plötzlich.

Katie stolperte über ihre eigenen Füße, konnte sich gerade noch fangen und starrte ihn mit rasendem Herzen an. „Was?" Er konnte es nicht wissen, nein, das konnte er nicht, denn ihr Leben wäre beendet, sie würde sterben, ganz sicher, direkt hier, vor lauter Scham –

Er sah verlegen aus. „Tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht neugierig sein, aber – na ja." Er machte eine unsichere Handbewegung. „Wenn man um diese Uhrzeit draußen ist um frische Luft zu schnappen, dann macht man sich normalerweise einen Kopf wegen irgendwas, also – macht dir was zu schaffen?"

Sein unsicheres Lächeln war leicht schief und für drei volle Sekunden sah Katie ihm nur mit leicht geöffnetem Mund in die Augen, bevor ihr Gehirn wieder einsetzte und sie hastig den Kopf abwandte und erneut hustete, um ihre Panik zu überspielen. Sie war noch nie gut darin gewesen, unter Druck zu denken, sie handelte eher instinktiv – aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es ihrer Situation nicht besonders helfen würde, in hysterisches Gelächter auszubrechen oder sich auf Roger zu stürzen und ihn zu küssen.

Obwohl letzteres durchaus eine attraktive Alternative darstellte… Nein. Denken, Katie, _denken_.

„Ähm…"

„Ist schon in Ordnung, wenn du nicht drüber reden willst, Katie." Roger lächelte noch immer, inzwischen jedoch warm und beruhigend. Er machte eine kleine Kopfbewegung Richtung Schloss und ging weiter, offensichtlich der Meinung, dass sie hinter ihm sein würde.

Katie blickte blinzelnd seinem Rücken hinterher, dann… „Ich habe einen Papagei umgebracht!"

Er hielt inne, drehte sich um und warf ihr einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. „Wie bitte?"

_Oh, beim Barte Merlins_!, stöhnte Katie innerlich auf. Von all den Dingen, die ihr hätten einfallen können – ich habe einen Papagei umgebracht? Sie wollte nichts lieber, als den Kopf in den Händen vergraben, doch Roger sah sie noch immer seltsam an und sie kniff die Augen zusammen. „In Zauberkunst. Mein _Silencio_ ist daneben gegangen und irgendwie war er… tot, hinterher."

Einen Augenblick stand sie mit geschlossenen Augen da und wartete darauf, Rogers Schritte zu hören, doch als ein paar Sekunden verstrichen, in denen nur der ferne Wind in den Blättern rauschte, öffnete sie zögerlich ein Auge und schielte unter ihren Wimpern hervor. Roger hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben und schien bemüht, nicht zu grinsen.

„Ist das deine Art zu sagen, dass du Probleme in Zauberkunst hast, Katie?"

Sie öffnete den Mund, um es zu bestreiten, überlegte es sich anders, schloss ihn wieder und öffnete ihn erneut. „Ähm… ja? So ähnlich."

Er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. „Das kann man hinbiegen. Kein Grund, gleich im Quidditchstadion zusammenzubrechen."

So wie er es formulierte, wenn auch scherzhaft, führte es Katie vor Augen, was gerade geschehen war. Nicht, dass es weit in ihren Hinterkopf gewandert war, nur ein bisschen zur Seite gerückt. Sie versuchte krampfhaft, nicht an Roger im Handtuch zu denken – was natürlich zur Folge hatte, dass ihr das Bild von Roger im Handtuch umso deutlicher vor Augen stand.

Oh Merlin und Agrippa…

Mit brennenden Wangen vergrub Katie erneut den Kopf in den Händen und versuchte, sich das Bild aus den Augen zu reiben, leider ohne Erfolg. Sie stöhnte leise und schlug ihre Stirn gegen ihre Handflächen, doch ihrem Bewusstsein schien es einen höllischen Spaß zu machen, ihr einzelne Details der Erinnerung vorzuhalten: die Wassertropfen auf seinem Bauch, die dunklen, lockigen Haare an seinen Beinen, der Umriss seiner Pobacken unter dem feuchten Handtuch, die Muskeln, die sich unter der Haut an seinen Oberarmen bewegten…

„Alles in Ordnung, Katie?"

Zum zweiten Mal war seine Stimme urplötzlich zu nah und diesmal senkte sich auch noch seine warme Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie hob den Kopf und linste durch ihre Finger – wobei sie mit einem weiteren, innerlichen Stöhnen feststellte, dass seine Augen etwa zehn Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt waren und sie besorgt musterten. „Mh-hm", quietschte sie nervös.

Rogers andere Hand zog sanft ihre Finger vor ihrem Gesicht weg. „Keine Sorge, ist doch nicht so schlimm. Jedem passiert mal so was im Unterricht. Wenn du willst, helfe ich dir mit Zauberkunst."

Nachhilfe mit Roger? _Heiliger Hippogreif!_ Katie schluckte und versuchte, ihr Gehirn willentlich wieder abzustellen, doch es funktionierte nicht allzu gut.

Er schien ihr Schlucken gesehen zu haben, denn das schiefe Lächeln kehrte zurück. „Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht magst, Katie. Ich kenne andere Leute, die dir sicher gerne helfen würden, dann brauchst du dir keine Gedanken wegen Quidditch und so zu machen."

Katie hätte beinahe laut losgelacht. Er glaubte, sie würde sich Gedanken machen wegen _Quidditch_? „Nein", presste sie heraus, während sie versuchte, ihre leichte Hysterie im Griff zu behalten. „Nein, schon gut. Das wäre fantastisch."

Roger grinste. „Solange du dafür sorgst, dass Johnson mich nicht ermordet." Er wandte sich wieder in Richtung Schloss und ging weiter, Katie mit sich ziehend, weil er ihre Hand noch immer in seiner hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir deswegen Sorgen machen brauchst", murmelte sie düster, während sie im Kopf diverse Szenarien durchspielte, wie sie Angelina am besten beibrachte, dass sie nie wieder würde Quidditch gegen Ravenclaw spielen können und Zauberkunst-Nachhilfe bei Roger Davies nahm, die sie eigentlich nicht brauchte. Sie hatte den Papageien nur umgebracht, weil jemand hinter ihr aus Versehen einen Stoßfluch auf seinen eigenen Vogel gejagt hatte, der sie daraufhin in den Kopf getroffen hatte, sodass ihr _Silencio_ jämmerlich daneben gegangen war.

„Du verbirgst aber keine dunklen Geheimnisse, oder?", zog Roger sie amüsiert auf.

Sie schnappte nach Luft und ließ ihre Haare wie ein Vorhang vor ihr Gesicht fallen, damit er ihren entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen konnte. Wie kam es, dass er ständig genau die Fragen stellte, bei denen sie am liebsten im Boden versinken würde? Wenn er sie nicht bei der Hand die Treppe zum Haupteingang hinaufgezogen hätte, wäre sie vermutlich stehen geblieben oder rückwärts wieder runtergefallen.

Sie hüstelte ein wenig und zupfte ihren Haarvorhang zurecht. „Ich, ähm, na ja, nicht mehr als andere Leute auch… nehme ich an."

Er lachte und zog die Tür auf, dann trat er nach ihr ein. Katie war schon drei Schritte weiter, als er erneut nach ihrer Hand griff und sie festhielt, sodass sie gezwungen war anzuhalten. Ihre Wangen fühlten sich noch immer warm an, also vermied sie jeden Blick auf ihn, doch der Anblick seiner Hosenbeine war auch nicht besser. Ständig musste sie daran denken, was _darunter_ lag.

Katie quiekte entsetzt und zuckte zurück.

Plötzlich hatte sie eine Hand unterm Kinn, die sie sanft dazu zwang, den Kopf zu heben, und die zweite strich ihr den Haarvorhang hinter die Ohren. Roger lächelte breit. „Langsam kriege ich das Gefühl, ich muss mir Sorgen um dich machen. Oder meine Selbsteinschätzung revidieren."

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. „_Deine_ Selbsteinschätzung? Bei Merlin, Davies, du bist fantastisch!", platzte sie heraus, dann schlug sie völlig fassungslos die Hand vor den Mund und schloss vor lauter Scham die Augen, damit sie ihm wenigstens nicht noch dabei zusehen musste, wie er sie auslachte.

Und er lachte wirklich, aber leise und warm, bevor er ihre Hand vom Mund zog und sie sanft küsste. Für einen langen Augenblick erstarrte Katie, selbst als seine Lippen schon lange fort waren, dann öffnete sie vorsichtig ein Auge.

Roger stand vor ihr, die Hände in den Taschen, und lächelte sein leicht schiefes, unsicheres Lächeln, während seine Augen fest auf ihre gerichtet waren. „Tja", sagte er schließlich und lachte noch einmal leise und verlegen auf. „Jetzt kommt der Punkt an dem du mich entweder schlägst oder vielleicht ja sagst, wenn ich dich frage, ob du mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen willst."

Ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht, sie blinzelte, dann nickte sie stumm. Sie bekam nur verschwommen mit, wie er sich bedankte und ihr eine gute Nacht wünschte.

Sie hatte die Wendung erst verarbeitet (und ihr Gehirn dazu gebracht, nicht ständig das Handtuch-Bild aufblitzen zu lassen), als er schon halb durch die Eingangshalle gegangen war. „Roger!" Sie stürzte ihm hinterher und wäre fast noch mit der Nase in seine Brust gelaufen, als er inne hielt und sich umdrehte. „Der Papagei war ein Unfall!", brach es aus ihr hervor. „Ich bin gut in Zauberkunst, ehrlich!"

Für einen Moment starrte er sie an, dann begann er zu grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist verrückt, Katie."

Sein Grinsen wirkte ansteckend und sie fühlte ihre eigenen Lippen zucken. „Mag sein. Gute Nacht, Roger."

Er erwiderte den Gruß und sie machte sich, noch immer grinsend, auf den Weg zur Marmortreppe. Auf halben Weg drehte sie sich noch mal um und rief ihm nach: „Nimm dich vor Angelina in Acht!" Sie würde ihrem Kapitän zwar nicht ihre Kündigung für die Mannschaft beibringen müssen, aber sie würde ihr von ihrer Verabredung berichten müssen – man konnte nur hoffen, dass Roger sich zu wehren wusste.

Als das Handtuch-Bild wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge auftauchte, stolperte sie wenig elegant über die oberste Treppenstufe und musste sich am Geländer festhalten, um nicht platt auf die Nase zu fallen. Vielleicht musste sie sich das mit dem Rücktritt doch noch mal überlegen.

* * *

A/N: Kleine Erinnerung - KitKat2006s Handtuch-Version ist zu empfehlen.


End file.
